


I Scratched Your Back, Now You Scratch Mine

by RigorMorton



Category: Gorleska - Fandom, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Cheating, Daddy Issues, Eventual Smut, Father Figures, M/M, Male Slash, Not too fluffy, Some Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Tumblr prompt I received from the brilliant, MillicentCordelia. Original prompt: You know how Jim and Oswald are always doing favors for each other? Oswald owes Jim a favor, so Jim asks him for the use of one of the upstairs rooms in Oswald's club. Oswald gets that Jim is cheating on Lee, but he doesn't know with who. He thinks it's a girl, but it's actually Jerome of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I did this brilliant prompt justice :)

Jim couldn't believe he was doing this again….asking Oswald Cobblepot for another favor. Even though Oswald owed him one, Jim tried to avoid cashing in, at all costs. However Jim really needed this one.

The normally ethical detective had been a very bad boy lately. He had taken up with Gotham's most notorious and baddest criminal - the ginger haired jokester and leader of the MANIAX, Jerome Valeska. Not only was Valeska a homicidal maniac, he was also a teenager; eighteen years old and nineteen years younger than Jim. Not to mention Jim had a girlfriend; a very nice and sophisticated girlfriend, Dr. Leslie Tompkins, and she was crazy about Jim.

Well, nobody's perfect, not even the heroic Jim Gordon. We all have a vice, and Jim's vice was Jerome. Jerome was tall and fit, green eyes, with a light shower of freckles on his cheeks, and that fiery red hair…. Oh, and let's not forget that laugh, oh my God that laugh. All of those things made the boy irresistible to the older detective, but the thing he liked the most about him was his devilish grin. Whenever the boy flashed his detective that grin….. Jim was done for.

Yep, this affair was wrong on so many levels.  
He and the boy's relationship was… well… a bit unhealthy. Some might even go as far as to say creepy, considering Jim was technically old enough to the boys father, and Jim had fatherly characteristics when it came to Jerome. That was probably the main reason the boy had taken a liking to the older man. Yes, Jim was a very handsome man. He had that adorable, blonde, all American boy thing going on. He was strong emotionally as well as physically. He was the hero type- protective and could make you feel safe. He was the perfect father figure/lover. It was no wonder that these two found each other.

Jim looked after him - cooked for him sometimes - covered him with a blanket and put a pillow behind his head if the boy fell asleep on the couch. Some would say weird, others would say sweet. It's all in the eye of the beholder. Whatever you consider their relationship, it was in fact a relationship; healthy or not.

A week ago the two lovers almost got themselves caught. Jim awoke to an obnoxious banging at his door. He straggled out of bed rubbing his eyes, wondering who died. He opened the door to find Jerome standing there in the cold - his arms crossed, shivering.

"Jerome, it's two in the morning. What are you doing here? Get inside, it's freezing."

The boy stepped inside and Jim shut the door behind him.

"I'm sorry, Jimmy…. It was just so loud at my bosses. They're partying over there and I was tired and not in the partying mood."

"It's okay, kid." Jim said. He grabbed the boy by the waist and pulled him into an embrace. A month ago, Jerome would not be having that. When he and the older man first started sleeping together, it was just purely sexual. Jerome was not exactly the cuddly type. However the boy had a weakness for Jim, and his detective wore him down - got him to open up just a bit, and show Jim his softer side; a side that only the detective got to see. Jerome was still Jerome though. Same whacky sense of humor, same taste for blood, same sociopathic tendencies for the most part, but he had his moments.

Now the boy would let his detective hold him for as long as he wanted, even reciprocate, by putting his arms over his detective's broad shoulders - cheek to cheek - soaking in each other's warmth. 

Sometimes; not very often, Jerome would initiate the hug. He initiated kisses and sex all the time, but hugs were another story. He felt it was a sign of weakness to initiate one, but deep down inside he liked them. He didn't get hugs growing up, from anybody really. Physical contact, was something he'd been deprived of his whole life - well unless you count all the times his mother and her boyfriends used him as a punching bag.

"Why don't you go get undressed and get into bed. I'll turn the heat up a little for you."

Jerome nodded his head, and walked down the hall to the bedroom. He threw his jacket off and stripped down to his boxers, and climbed into the big warm bed. Jim followed not too far behind him.

The boy and his detective shared a soft kiss - Jerome's lips barely moving against the older man's he was so tired. By the time their lips parted, the boy was already half asleep. Jim chuckled and rolled over onto his other side. He let out a sigh and hugged his pillow. He always slept so much better with the boy in his bed, even if they weren't touching. Jerome added a certain warmth to the atmosphere, well as far as Jim was concerned. 

Jim hadn't been asleep an hour when he heard loud banging on his door again. He hopped up out of the bed quickly - looking at Jerome sound asleep and drooling on the pillow. Who the hell was at the door then?

Jim didn't even bother to get dressed. He just slowly and quietly walked into the living room, and practically tip toed to the door, trying desperately not to make a sound, while trying to look out the peephole. Before he could even place his face up against the door, a voice from the other side of the door cried out…

"Jim? Open up, it's Lee."

"Fuck…" Jim muttered to himself. 

The detective started panicking and he darted for the bedroom, slamming the door so Lee wouldn't hear Jerome sawing wood in there. 

Jim scrambled back to the door trying to think of ways to get rid of Lee. He keeled over and grabbed his stomach before opening the door.

"Lee.. What are you doing here at this hour? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just couldn't sleep and I thought I'd come over here and maybe I'd sleep better. Why are you holding your stomach? Are you alright?"

"I've got a…. Stomach thing. It's really bad, probably really contagious." Jim said clinching his stomach tighter.

"Oh…" Lee started - sounding a little hurt that Jim didn't want her to stay and take care of him. "I'm a doctor, Jim. You should let me come in and at least give a quick look over."

"You're so sweet, Lee..but it's just a bug. It's going around. No big deal. I would really hate myself if you caught it. I just want to try and go back to bed."

"I suppose you're right. If you need anything at all, please give me a call okay?" Lee said, pressing the back of her hand to his cheek.

"Thank you. I will, I promise." Jim smiled and waved, closing the door while still holding his stomach.

Oh my God, that was close. Jim let out a long sigh of relief and headed back to his bed. He lie there for a moment, looking at the sleeping teen next to him. Jim knew that this was a dangerous arrangement.

The detective felt he was tempting fate, every time he allowed the kid into his apartment. If there was one thing that Jim was sure of, it was that fate usually proved to be cruel. The two lovebirds needed to keep their escapades out of Jim's apartment. That's where Oswald comes into the picture.

Now here, the detective is - standing outside Oswald's club - ready to cash in that favor…..


	2. I Need Discretion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim hasn't seen his ginger haired teen in over a week, since the two were almost caught by Leslie. They realized they were tempting fate, so Jim goes to Oswald to cash in his favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a short chapter. I intended to only write two chapters of this fic, but since I was over 1,000 words in and hadn't even gotten to the smut yet, I decided to break it down.

Jim let out a sigh, and walked into Oswald's club, but reluctantly. He hated dealing with Oswald, and now that he was cashing in his favor, soon Oswald would be cashing in his.

Jim hadn't seen his teenage lover in almost a week. They had decided to lay low for a bit, after almost being caught by Leslie. He knew a break up with the lovely brunette was long overdue.

He should've ended it, right after his first romp in the sack with Jerome. It was a mistake letting it go this far. The detective knew Leslie deserved better than that, and he was ashamed of himself for treating her like this, and making her play second fiddle to the boy.

It wasn't that he was trying to have his cake and eat it too, so much as he just didn't know how or what excuse to use. He couldn't say things weren't working because it had been smooth sailing since the get go. He certainly couldn't say there was someone else, because not only would that make it all the more painful for her, but it may also make her curious to find out who this other person was, which of course would get him and Jerome busted for sure. Until he could get rid of the dame, he'd have to sneak around with the kid.

As Jim walked through the club, he was spotted by Gabriel, who immediately put down his sandwich and made his way over to the detective.

"Yeah, yeah, I know the drill" said Jim, rolling his eyes at the large goon. "I need to speak with Oswald, can you walk me in please?"

Gabe squinted his eyes, looking down at the detective, before nodding his head and signaling for the shorter man to follow him. 

Gabe knocked on the door to Oswald's office, before peeking his head in. "Boss……. Jim Gordon's here to see you."

"Ah, yes. Very good. Send him in."

Gabe nodded and held the door open for the detective, closing the door behind him once he stepped inside.

"Jim…" Oswald started - looking pleased to see the detective. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Hello, Oswald. Um…I'm just gonna cut straight to the chase here. I need a favor. A very small favor actually."

Oswald nodded curiously, his chin resting on his middle finger - his forefinger in the corner of his lips. "Go on."

"Well, I was hoping you could let me use one of your suites upstairs tonight."

The club owner raised a curious brow at the detective - wondering why on earth he would need one of his rooms. "I don't follow…. You have an apartment, your girlfriend has an apartment, and last time I checked, Gotham had several hotels all over town. Your personal affairs are really none of my business, but since you're bringing them into my club, I feel it's fair to be curious."

The detective cleared his throat and smiled nervously. "I need discretion."

A small smirk made its way across the Penguin's face. "Oh…." Oswald cleared his throat. "I see."

Jim rolled his eyes and let out a huff. He started go realize that maybe this was a bad idea. Hell, this entire arrangement was a bad idea, but the detective was in too deep.

"So can I have a room, or not?"

"Well, that is a very small favor, Jim. I don't see why not." Oswald leaned in closer, elbows on his desk, smiling obnoxiously. He reached into a drawer and handed the detective a room key. "Enjoy your evening, detective." Oswald said, still smirking at the detective.

Jim grabbed the key from the Penguin, giving him a fake smile, and walked out of the office, pulling his burner cell out of his pocket to call and tell Jerome go meet him there.

A curious Oswald, quietly got up from his chair and stood along the wall of his office, right next to the doorway, trying to listen in.

"Hey…it's a done deal. Get down here and meet me out back. Wear a hoodie and sunglasses. Hurry up."

If Oswald wasn't curious before, he certainly was now. Who was this mystery woman, that she would have to disguise herself. The club owner was going to try his best to find out. He watched the detective hang up his phone, and walk towards the back of the club.

Jim slipped out of a side exit, and placed a rock that was on the ground in the doorway to keep it from closing all the way. He knew Oswald was very curious already, and he couldn't bring his secret lover in through the front. The Penguin having something like that on the detective, would be a disaster. 

Oswald, came out of his office and took a seat at one of the tables in the middle of the club, so he might catch a glimpse of the mystery woman, Jim was cheating on Leslie with. He signaled to Gabe to bring him a drink and come over and sit down at the table with him. This way he could pretend to be in deep conversation with his bodyguard, instead of being blatantly nosey.

The two men pretended to talk, while taking turns, glancing in the direction of the exit Jim went out of. Finally, about ten minutes had gone by, when they saw the detective holding the door open for what appeared to be a very tall, tomboyish girl wearing a grey hoodie with black skinny jeans. Gabe and Oswald both looked at each other - faces scrunched up in confusion and disbelief, as they watched the detective escort the mystery girl up stairs, in a hurry.

"Oh my God…..how old was she? She looks like she's in highschool" Gabe said.

"Not to mention how boyish and flat chested she is." Oswald, looked so confused. "I have to meet her, before she leaves." Oswald took a sip of his drink - giving a mischievous look; like he was up to no good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut goes up tomorrow. Stay tuned :)

**Author's Note:**

> Smut in the next chapter. If you like this pairing, follow my Gorleska blog on Tumblr. gorleska.tumblr.com


End file.
